


Six fingers

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Hunkle Ford sorta, In denial about it ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always been intrigued by Gravity Fall's oddness. And it seems that you've met a kindred soul. A kindred soul with a very pleasing physical form , not that you care...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six fingers

"Hold still, I just need a few pictures.." I muttered while trying to get closer to a creature the size of a horse with the characteristics of a wolf like creature. It seemed to be whining softly as it stumbled around the clearing. It was weird... A large creature looking like a lost and confused baby. I snapped a picture and the flash went off, startling the creature causing it to yelp loudly. There was a deep rumble in response and then the trees parted as a huge beast stepped through the forest and lowered it's head down to the smaller creature. The smaller one ,no the baby , I realised, yipped happily and licked the parent's snout. I slowly raised my camera. "Don't take the picture..." I glanced behind me to see a man in a brown trench coat. I looked back at the two wolf creatures and put my finger on the button. "Don't do it , you'll doom us both." He hissed loudly at me. "Don't..." I raised an eyebrow and clicked. The creatures stopped moving, the larger one turned glowing emerald eyes on me. "Back away very slowly and don't make a sound." I stepped backwards , moving away from the creatures and away from the man who I watched out of the corner of my eye.  
SNAP.  
Wincing I looked down at the snapped branch and back up at the creature only to find it was loping forward with deadly purpose. And then it sprang and I felt something barrel into my side and pull me to the floor. And then I was hauled upright by rough hands." Run! " The hands pushed me forward and I started running heading for denser forest. "This way." The man grabbed my hand and pulled me in the opposite direction. I tried to pull away but he just took a step to the side and ducked, somehow vaulting me onto his shoulder. I took the opportunity to snap a few more pictures of the beast. And then we were out of the forest and I could finally see properly in the sunlight. "We should have gone for denser forest , you idiot. Why are you stopping?!" He just grunted and put me down roughly. The wolf bounded out of the trees and I grabbed the man's hand and tugged him. He just laughed. " Watch." The wolf seemed to dissipate in the sunlight like shadows scattering. I allowed the man to lead me away , taking the time to look at him. He wore glasses that were almost lost in the thick tangle of brown hair. He looked at me with lovely caramel coloured eyes. " So what was that thing ?" I saw his broad shoulders straighten and his eyes light up as he spoke. "It was a wolf wraith, very territorial but they usually avoid humans. They can't stay in their solid forms in sunlight. What were you doing never mind photographing the wraith?" I grinned. "I'm guessing you know Gravity Falls is... different. I keep a photo log of all the creatures and phenomenons I find. Usually because I'm looking for them. I'm trying to compile a sort of map of their territories and a record of their behaviour,habits and attributes. " He beamed at me and pushed his hair back from his face. " I'm doing the same thing , well ... slightly different but similar!" I laughed at his excited expression. " Look, just up ahead there, through the trees. That's my cabin. All my research is there... Would you, would you like to see it?" During the time we spoke we ended up on the porch of his cabin. I looked down and saw that our hands were still clasped together. I saw the stranger go bright red and let go of my hand.  
"I don't usually do that... um I'm Stanford Pines, it's a pleasure to meet someone like minded." I smiled in amusement at him and extended my hand. "I'm just irresistible like that. Name's Y/N L/N. " He took my hand again and I noticed something odd. Six fingers...

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at some unholy hour of the morning so hopefully it's not as bad as my attitude in the morning.  
> If you have an scenarios you'd like to see with certain characters I'd love to try and write it for you ♥


End file.
